Problem: A line has a slope of $-7$ and contains the point $(3,0)$. The equation of this line can be written in the form $y = mx+b$. What is the value of $m+b$?
Explanation: First, remember that the slope of a line in the form of $y=mx+b$ is equal to $m$.  So, the line must take the form $y=-7x+b$.  Next, substitute the point $(3,0)$ and solve for $b$: \begin{align*}
0&=-7(3)+b\\
\Rightarrow\qquad 0&=-21+b\\
\Rightarrow\qquad 21&=b
\end{align*} Therefore, the value of $m+b$ is $-7+21=\boxed{14}$.